¡Un lindo gatito!
by Yuuukichan12
Summary: Marinette tenia una vida solitaria y normal, se había mudado sola hace ya algun tiempo, tenia un enamorado que no le prestaba atencion y sin darse cuenta estaba en una solitaria casa. Pero todo cambia cuando aparece en su vida un pequeño gato negro y que para su gran sorpresa ¡Hablaba! Ese seria el inicio de su historia de amor... LadyNoir NoirLady Marinette x Adrien
1. Chapter 1

Soledad.

Era lo que ella sentía desde el día que había decidido mudarse. No estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero sabía que no podría vivir en casa de sus padres para siempre, ya era hora de independizarse y vivir por su cuenta.

Consiguió trabajo como diseñadora en una empresa llamada "Mariquita", se especializaba en vestidos de todo tipo, desde vestidos de boda hasta para cumpleaños de 15. Algunos eran más sencillos y económicos, mientras que otros eran sumamente elegantes y costosos, había para todos los gustos. Si bien ella se presentaba como Marinette, su marca registrada, con la cual todos la conocían, era como Ladybug, era su seudónimo por así decirlo.

Le encantaba su trabajo, tenía absoluta libertad creativa y se llevaba estupendo con sus jefes, lo único más molesto era una de las jueces, una rubia "tarada" llamada Cloe, la cual sin duda le hacia la vida imposible. Pero sacando eso de lado se la pasaba estupendo.

Pero lo que más le gustaba de ese lugar era uno de los gerentes, Adrien, un apuesto chico de hermosos y perfectos ojos verdes, unos cabellos rubios y un rostro angelical, era el chico de sus sueños. Tristemente el además de eso era modelo para otra compañía, y había chicas un millón de veces más lindas, inteligentes y prometedoras que ella, así que ahí se quedaba, como un amor imposible.

Se tiro en el sillón a ver televisión, necesitaba despejar un poco la cabeza, todavía no se acostumbraba a estar todo el día sola. Quizá llame a Alya, pero antes iría por algo de comer a un minisúper que estaba a unas cuadras de su departamento, no tenía ganas de cocinar, y estaba muerta de hambre.

Lo que ella no imagino es que esa noche encontraría algo que sin duda cambiaría su vida.

A la vuelta de comprar ella caminaba con calma escuchando su música con sus auriculares, obviamente de su cantante favorito Jagged Stone, cuando un pequeño gatito negro se paró frente a ella.

Se sacó los auriculares y miro al pequeño animal. Estaba sucio y mojado por la lluvia, tenía varias heridas y un poco de sangre debajo de su ojo, al parecer había sido brutalmente golpeado hace poco. Este la miro con unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, moviendo un poco sus orejas, lo cual sin duda le dio mucha ternura, siempre le gustaron los gatos. Sintió mucha pena al ver ese animal herido, no podía dejar al pobre animal ahí tirado.

No sé si esto está bien, pero no te dejare solo pequeño – Dijo ella sonriendo y el gato maulló, se puso en cuclillas y se acercó para acariciarlo, este en un acto reflejo se alejó asustado, lo cual la puso incluso más preocupada – No te hare daño – Le sonrió, con una bella y hermosa sonrisa que hizo al gato relajarse un poco - Ven pequeño amigo, te llevare a casa para curar tus heridas. – Ella se acercó más al animal, y lo tomo entre sus brazos, este no opuso resistencia. Era mejor que se apure ya estaba muy oscuro.

El pequeño animal era muy suave, su pelaje si bien estaba sucio y mojado no dejaba de ser hermoso. Con una mano sostuvo la bolsa de comisa y con la otra metió al gato entre sus ropas para que no se siga mojando.

Ya en su hogar ella seco y curo las heridas del gato, nunca había tenido una mascota, y no estaba segura de que sea lo mejor. Pero no iba a dejarlo solo, cuidaría del gato hasta que consiga alguien que quisiera hacerse cargo de él.

Muy bien pequeño amigo, ya estás listo – Marinette sonrió acariciando la cabeza del gatito quien ronroneo un poco al tacto. Era adorable, pensó ella, no le molestaría cuidar de él por un tiempo - ¿Cómo te llamare…? – Dijo ella pensativa - ¡Ya se! Te llamaras Chat Noir. –

Me gusta ese nombre – Dijo el gato mirando fijamente a Marinette. Ésta parpadeo y miró estática al animal por un largo rato hasta que finalmente…

¡Waaah! ¡Estás hablando! – Gritó espantada saltando para atrás y dejando caer al gato sobre el sillón. Sus hermosos ojos celestes se abrieron como platos y su delicado rostro se deformo en una mueca de horror.

Deberías ser más cuidadosa aún estoy herido – El gato se acomodó en el lugar y miro fijamente a Marinette. Lamio su mano con calma mientras esta anonadada miraba al animal.

Lo siento, pero no entiendo que está pasando – Confeso finalmente luego de un largo rato

Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero un día soy un humano y al otro estoy atrapado en el cuerpo de un gato – Se acomodó en el sillón y se sentó – Pero llevo unos días así, y no tengo a donde ir – Marinette lo miro, si bien lo había curado aun tenía heridas, parecía indefenso y ella no era la clase de persona que abandona indefensos gato-humanos.

Ahh ¿En qué lio me metí ahora? – Se sentó en el sillón y soltó un largo suspiro. Chat la miró y se acercó a ella, apoyo su cabeza sobre sus piernas y cerro sus ojos, dispuesto a una larga siesta.

Marinette no podía entender nada, así que solo miró al lindo gatito y acaricio su cabeza. Ella comprendió que pasaría por una larga odisea.

Los primeros días con Chat Noir fueron problemáticos. Este aparecía por todos lados, llenaba su ropa de pelos, rompía cosas, rasguñaba sus sillones y estaba constantemente pidiéndole comida. Y cuando no molestaba, dormía y presumía su hermoso pelaje, cosa que ella no podía negar.

Pero en parte le parecía lindo. Cada vez que llegaba a su hogar, un lindo maullido y un bello rostro la esperaba, ronroneando, sonriéndole y diciendo:

Bienvenida My Lady – Marinette sonrió, lanzo su bolso sobre el sillón y se agacho a la altura del felino y acaricio su rostro, este se restregó con su mano ronroneándole

Hola Chat, ¿Cómo estuviste?

Una eterna agonía sin usted – Ella soltó una pequeña risa y se levantó dirigiéndose al baño. Podía acostumbrarse a estar así. Desde que dejo la casa de sus padres había estado muy sola, pero ahora tenía una felina compañía

Ven hora de comer – El abrió sus verdes ojos y corrió hacia su plato. Marinette había comprado muchas cosas para él, desde un palo para rasgarse, un lindo plato, juguetes y por sobre todo ella misma le hizo una acogedora cama para que durmiera siestas, ya que por las noches ellos dormían juntos. - ¿Quién es ese gatito lindo? – Dijo ella acariciándolo antes de servirle comida. Chat la miro alegre intentando sonreír y procedió a comer su comida – Tengo trabajo así que pórtate bien.

Fue hasta su mesa y tomo su libro de dibujos, saco su lápiz, goma y sacapuntas y se dispuso a trabajar en su nuevo modelo. Un vestido de bodas para una artista famosa. Debía ser algo original y como ella pidió "sexy", así que tenía que pensar muy bien qué clase de vestido hacerle.

Chat Noir la miro sentado desde el sillón, le gustaba mucho las expresiones que Marinette (o como a él le gustaba decirle, Ladybug) ponía cada vez que estaba concentrada. Era una gran diseñadora y él estaba seguro de que triunfaría.

Desde que había tomado el cuerpo de un gato no la había pasado nada bien. Intento pedir ayuda, pero cada persona a la que hablaba lo golpeaba o huía, paso hambre y frio en las calles, comiendo sobras, ya que no tenía idea como cazar u obtener comida.

Pero luego llego su Ladybug, lo tomo entre sus brazos y le dio el amor que ni en su vida como humano obtuvo. Lo cuido, lo beso, jugo con él y le demostró que el amor le producía una de las mejores sensaciones de la vida. Quería estar con ella para siempre.

Solo había un problema. Él la quería más que como una dueña o amiga, él la quería como su futura esposa, como la chica de su mundo. Ella era lo que siempre soñó.

Pero estaba atrapado en ese cuerpo, no podía besarla ni abrazarla, y estaba completamente seguro de que era imposible que en ese cuerpo ella lo vea más que como una linda mascota. Por un lado, quería volver a ser humano, poder abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, pero por otro no quería dejar de vivir en su casa, comer con ella, jugar con ella, dormir con ella. Cosas que solo en esa forma podría hacer. Era complicado.

Pero quería abrazarla, aunque sea solo una vez.

Chat Noir miro por la ventana del departamento, a la hermosa luna, pidiendo por ese sueño, pidiendo abrazarla tan solo una vez.

Vamos a dormir Chat, mañana debo levantarme temprano por el vestido y si todo va bien a la vuelta podemos jugar un rato y ver televisión. – Él maulló de alegría y corrió hasta la cama, lugar donde de un salto se acomodó en la almohada.

Hace frio mi Lady, abráceme – Dijo mientras ronroneaba, Marintte sonrió y se acomodó a su lado.

Marinette se preguntó cuándo podría ver a Adriane de nuevo. Hace ya varios meses había dejado la compañía y desde entonces no volvió a saber de él. Lo busco en su otro lugar de trabajo, pero no había señales de él. Muchos decían que se había mudado de ciudad, por lo tanto, para ella le sería imposible rastrear al amor de su vida. Solo quería pasar un momento con él, ver sus hermosos ojos verdes y confesar su amor. Pero le era un simple sueño.

Aunque por más que el ya no esté en su vida, no se sentía sola, no desde que ese lindo gatito entro en ella. Ahora tenía quien la espere en su casa, con una mirada hermosa y un ronroneo que le hacía saber que él también era feliz de verla.

Lo que ella no esperaba era lo que esa noche ocurriría.

Estaba durmiendo como siempre, con su brazo sobre Chat, le agradaba sentir la suavidad de su pelaje y el calor que este desprendía, era un gatito muy cálido. Escucho un ronquido y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con algo que sin duda la aterro.

¡Ahhhh! – Gritó mientras saltaba de la cama espantada, sujetando las sabanas como si estas pudieran protegerla - ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – Frente a ella estaba un chico de su edad, de hermosos cabellos rubios y unos ojos verdes brillantes como esmeraldas, su bello rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara negra y unas lindas orejas de gato se movían confundido por la expresión de espanto de Marinette.

¿Qué pasa Marinette? – Dijo bostezando y estirando sus brazos con pereza, tenía una cara adormecida y los ojos semi-cerrados

¿Cómo entraste a mi casa? – Dijo horrorizada

¿Qué dices Marinette si vivo aquí? – El trato de despertarse, aun no comprendía lo que la joven le estaba diciendo. – Un momento… - Trato de reflexionar. Miró sus manos, eran manos humanas con el pequeño detalle que tenía unas largas y gruesas garras, ahora miró su pecho, era un pecho humano, blanco y atractivo, y ahora miro su cola, esta no era una cola humana, sino más bien una de gato, larga y de color negro - ¿Qué le paso a mi cuerpo? – Chat Noir miro todo su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, como buscando una explicación

¿Chat? – Preguntó Marinette

Si soy yo mi Lady, no sé qué le paso a mi cuerpo.

Eres… Mitad humano… - Tenia un cuerpo mitad humano, mitad gato, unas lindas orejas negras que se movían juguetonas, una larga cola de gato que se balanceaba de un lado a otro y unas garras firmes y puntiagudas, lo demás se veía humano. Lo único que no encuadraba era esa mascara negra

Creo que estoy empezando a volver a la normalidad… - Marinette agacho la vista, se notaba preocupada y algo triste - ¿Qué pasa? – Chat se preocupó, no le gustaba que Marinette ponga esa expresión en su rostro.

No puedes seguir aquí Chat. - Dijo ella ahora mirando fijamente los verdes ojos de su amigo

¿Por qué? – Sintió como si su corazón se estrujara de angustia

Eres humano, tu un hombre y yo una mujer, no es lo correcto

¡Pero no puedo irme así! ¡Soy mitad humano mitad gato! De seguro si alguien me ve me entregaría a la ciencia y harían experimentos conmigo

¿Y tu familia? – Él agacho la mirada, y sus orejas igual se bajaron

No tengo. – Dijo y doblo el rostro. Marinette sabía que no era algo correcto que eso pase ¿Qué le diría a la gente si lo ve? Más si lo ven desnu…

¡Waaaah! ¡No tienes ropa cúbrete! – Marinette cerró los ojos y se ocultó bajo una sábana. Su cara estaba roja y eso provocó que Chat soltara una pequeña risa, ese acto le pareció adorable.

 _(¿Puedo abrazarla…?)_ – Se preguntó mientras veía la silueta de ella oculta tras la sabana – _(¡Por supuesto!)_ – Sonrió brillante y sin poder evitarlo, aun con la sabana de por medio, estrecho el pequeño cuerpo de Marinette contra el suyo. La sensación fue incluso más linda de lo que él pensó, se sentía cálido, se sentía lleno de amor y su dulce aroma lo hipnotizaba

¿Chat? – Ella susurró descolocada, intento empujarlo, pero él solo la abrazó más fuerte, ella sonrió un poco y aun bajo la sabana apoyo su rostro sobre el pecho de éste. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, ella igual quería un abrazo suyo… - ¿Qué debemos hacer…?

Quiero quedarme contigo, por lo menos deja que me quede hasta que todo mi cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad. No quiero que nuestra vida cambie… Prometo nadie me vera, puedes decirles que por fin encontraste un lugar para el gato y así podemos estar juntos a pesar de todo…

No lo sé… - Él la abrazó más fuerte, ella no podía negar que extrañaría el calor de su cuerpo, sus ojos brillantes cada vez que llegaba al hogar, y su típico "Mi Lady" – Esta bien… Pero debemos tener mucho cuidado

Así será My Lady…-

Primero que nada, debo conseguirte ropa… Quédate tapado hasta que yo te cosa alguna, mi padre dejo ropa, la achicare a tu medida.

Gracias My Lady, eres la mejor – Ella sonrió y ahora cubrió a Chat con la sabana saliendo debajo de esta. – Pero lo haremos mañana –

¿Piensas quedarte así? – Ella levanto una ceja

Solo pásame una bata y uno de los bóxers de tu padre

Ahh, de acuerdo, supongo que es muy temprano para esto y mañana debo levantarme temprano – Marinette se levantó y busco dentro de uno de sus armarios lo pedido por Chat y se lo reboleo – Iré al baño tu cambiare

¡Lo que ordene My Lady!

El sol se aparecía en el horizonte, Marinette fue por algo de tomar a la cocina y desde esta podía contemplar los primeros rayos de luz iluminaban la ciudad. Para cuando regreso a la habitación lo que encontró fue un lindo gato sentado sobre su cama.

¡Waaah! ¿Ahora que paso? – Chat volvió a ser un gato

No lo sé, de golpe simplemente volví a mi forma de gato

Ósea que… - Ella lo medito – Es como uno de esos cuentos de hadas. Una princesa es por el día una linda y bella mujer y por la noche se convierte en un ogro – Dijo recordando lo dicho por su maestra hace ya varios años, cuando aún iba a la escuela.

¡Hey! ¿A quién llamas ogro? – Él frunció el ceño

Lo que quiero decir es que por el día serás mi gato y por la noche un semihumano

Ahh, cuando al fin podía abrazarte…- Se lamentó, y ese comentario provocó un sonrojo en Marinette ¿Qué iba a hacer con ese lindo gatito? Sonrió, no importaba mucho, porque desde que llego a su vida esta tomo otro color…

¿Ya superaste a tu enamorado? – Pregunto su amiga Alya cuando una tarde que se juntaron en su casa a tomar el té.

¡Shh! ¡Alya! – Ella miró de reojo a Chat quien dormía plácidamente sobre el sillón. Ella solo se refería a Adrien como "tu enamorado", sabía que escuchar su nombre la hacía sentir mal

¡Oh lo olvide! No quieres que tu gatito se entere –

No es eso…- Bueno si era eso, pero no podía decirle la verdad

¿Y? –

No del todo… Aun lo extraño…- Confeso ella, se sentía angustiada cada vez que hablaba del tema. Las primeras semanas fueron terribles, pensaba en el cada momento del día, lo extrañaba, imploraba por su presencia, pero sus suplicas no eran escuchadas. Y luego llego Chat, quien pinto su mundo de colores otra vez. Ya no lloraba en silencio en su habitación, ahora simplemente acariciaba su espalda y lo escuchaba ronronear. Ya no llegaba a esa vacía casa, llegaba a un hogar cálido donde un felino la esperaba sonriente. Ya no se sentía sola, ya no sentía esa profunda soledad que carcomía su alma

Han pasado cerca de 8 meses… - El gato despertó y estirándose se acercó a Marinette y ella lo tomo en brazos – Ya es hora de que superes tu viejo amor y consigas un chico más en tu vida. No es el único pez en el agua, eres muy linda y buena persona ¡De seguro conseguirás a alguien mejor!

No lo sé Alya

¡Vamos anímate! La única compañía que tienes es ese gato. Necesitas alguien que te espere en casa y te de amor por las noches – Marinette sonrió y miro a su gato, eso lo recibía de sobra. Chat siempre la esperaba ansioso en frente de la puerta, y por las noches tomaba una forma semi humana y la abrazaba hasta quedarse dormida. Y a veces cuando él no podía dormir acariciaba su rostro, mirándola como si fuera la cosa más valiosa del mundo. Ella no necesitaba a nadie más…

Estoy bien así Alya. Chat es todo lo que necesito – Este la miro alegre y ronroneo

Es hora de que olvides a ese chico. ¡Ya se! Mañana darán una fiesta a la noche, de disfraces, tu y yo iremos y ahí de seguro conocerás un chico. Y si no quieres un novio aun, algo de una noche no estaría mal – Le guiño el ojo – Disfruta aun eres joven – Marinette doblo el rostro, ella no era esa clase de chicas, no es que juzgara, todas las mujeres tenían el derecho de hacer lo que quieran con su cuerpo, pero ella no era así. Aunque salir a bailar un rato no era una mala idea

De acuerdo. –

¡Sí! – Alya salto sobre Marinette abrazándola – Sera una gran noche

Marinette soltó una leve risa ante la mirada alegre de su amiga, sus expresiones siempre la hicieron feliz ¿Cómo negarse cuando las pone? Era débil ante esas cosas…

Por otro lado, Chat Noir sentía que su alma se partía en dos. El corazón le dolía, sentía miedo y confusión. Marinette saldría a una fiesta a conocer hombres, a bailar, tomar y divertirse con gente que no era él. Marinette le gustaba un chico, Marinette estaba enamorada, Marinette, su Marinette, su Ladybug, SU Lady, estaba intentando superar un amor que no era el, un sentimiento tan fuerte que incluso en más de 8 meses no olvido… Su corazón se rompió.

No perdería ante ese desconocido, no perdería ante ninguno de esos chicos de la fiesta, ella era SU Lady. Y a partir de ese momento lucharía por su amor…


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Esta es la continuación del fic, ¡Espero que les guste!

Gracias por los comentarios, estaba algo indecisa de subir la continuación o no, pero le alegra que les haya gustado.

 **Capítulo 2:**

Se sentía incomoda. El olor a tabaco, alcohol y sudor era bastante desagradable, la música fuerte que retumbaba en sus oídos, la gente gritaba intentando que su voz sea escuchada, y por dios, esas insoportables risas, de gente que no le caía nada bien era algo exasperante. Definitivamente las fiestas no eran lo suyo.

Pero allí estaba, atrapada en una multitud de gente que lo único que hacía era gritar y fastidiar. Pero dejando de lado eso lo que más le irritaba era la presencia de mocosas engreídas que la miraban de manera despectiva. Muchas de ellas vestían de vampiros y diablitas sexy, mientras que ella solo vestía un traje rojo con lunares negros y una máscara igual.

Miró a Alya, ella vestía ropa casual con unas orejas raras, un antifaz y un collar en forma de cola de zorro, ésta reía divertida hablando con un chico hace ya largo rato. No quería interrumpirla, quizá el chico le guste.

Marinette suspiro, tomo el vaso de cerveza y le dio un largo trago. Quería irse a casa, estar tirada en la cama mirando televisión con Chat y comer chocolate. Le gustaba cuando estaba en su forma de gato y podía ponerlo en sus piernas y acariciar su suave pelaje negro. Sonrió un poco al recordar eso, si, con él estaría mucho más cómoda.

¡Vamos que es esa cara de aburrimiento Marinette! – Alya la tomo por los hombros y la zarandeo un poco, haciendo que esta vuelva "a la tierra".

Ahh… Es que creo que no alimente a Chat y quizá está rompiendo algo ahora. Sería bueno ir a ver que está haciendo… - Dijo rascando su nuca de manera nerviosa

¡No seas amargada Marinette! ¡Estamos en una fiesta! ¡Ya se! Lo que tú necesitas es bailar un poco con algún chico lindo – Le guiño un ojo. – Hay varios chicos que te miran, a ver elijamos uno que sea lindo. – Marinette suspiró, realmente no estaba interesada en hombres. Y mucho menos después de la partida de Adrien, quien se fue si siquiera decirle adiós. – Bueno… No hay mucho que mirar – Alya no había encontrado ningún chico que entre dentro de los gustos de Marinette, no es que sean feos para ella, pero conocía a su amiga y tenía un gusto bastante particular.

Miro con desgano el suelo del lugar, llevando nuevamente el vaso de cerveza a sus labios. Adrien y ella realmente no habían logrado conocerse a fondo, a veces eso le hacía dudar de su amor, pero cada vez que veía sus verdes ojos, le hacía sentir algo que ningún otro chico logro en ella. Y es por eso que guardo con recelo ese hermoso sentimiento.

Pensar en él siempre era doloroso, extrañaba mirar su hermoso rostro y ya ni siquiera en revistar o comerciales aparecía. Había desaparecido de su vida pare siempre.

El desamor sin duda era una tortura.

¡Qué tal él! – Gritó animada Alya, pero Marinette ni siquiera la estaba escuchando, el recuerdo de Adrien le había bajado mucho el ánimo.

 _(Ni siquiera le pude decir lo que sentía por él…)_ – Pensó con desgano. Quería ver a Chat, ese minino siempre le levantaba el ánimo, jugar con algún hilo y hacerle cosquillas en la panza. Las fiestas no eran lo suyo, y el recuerdo de su lejano amor le hacía sentir sumamente triste.

Es una buena elección Alya – Escuchó decir a una de las chicas a su lado, ellas miraban a un chico de negro, pero Marinette no estaba interesada, a menos que fuera Adrien no le interesaba ningún chico

Rubio, de hermosos ojos verdes, por lo que se ve un lindo rostro. Es el tipo de Marinette, incluso a mí me gusta bastante– Marinette ya más interesada en la conversación presto atención

Lo que si tiene un disfraz extraño ¿Es de gato? – Ahora Marinette se puso pálida. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡No podía ser él! Sintió que un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, tenía una muy mala espina. Negó internamente varias veces. Pero si, si era él. Allí estaba su lindo gatito, rodeado de varias chicas lindas, a las cuales se notaba a legua intentaban coquetear con él. Este miraba a todos lados algo distraído mientras ellas acariciaban su rostro y pecho, halándole.

Oh por dios ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! – Marinette se sujetó de los pelos y tiro de ellos en un acto nervioso ¡Era el gato más estúpido del mundo!

¿Lo conoces Marinette? – Preguntó Alya confundida

Err, si, algo… Es… Un amigo lejano – Dijo mirando fijamente a ese gatito que simplemente sonreía como idiota mientras algunas chicas intentaban tocar su rostro, de seguro queriendo sacarle la máscara – Ahora vuelvo.

Se levantó y a paso rápido camino hacia él, de sus hermosos ojos celestes comenzaban a fluir llamas, llamas de furia contra un pequeño felino quien distraído buscaba con la mirada a Marinette. Pero cuando al fin la encontró no fue nada lo que él esperaba.

Marinette se paró frente a él, lo miro fijamente y sin siquiera pensarlo lo sujeto de una de sus orejas felinas y comenzó a tironearlo para llevarlo fuera del salón. Este soltaba algunos quejidos mientras era arrastrado por Marinette. Las chicas a su alrededor se quejaban e insultaban por lo bajo a Marinette, cosa que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Se metieron en un pasillo vacío cerca de la salida. Estaba apartado y algo oscuro, por suerte la música en ese lugar no sonaba realmente fuerte por lo que podrían hablar.

¿¡Qué se supone que estas haciendo aquí Chat!? – Gritó furiosa.

Yo, err, quería, yo

¡Tú nada! ¡Sabes que es peligroso que alguien te vea!

Es solo que…- Respiro hondo, necesitaba una excusa ¡Algo! No podía simplemente decirle que la estaba espiando – Estoy cansado de estar solo en casa. Necesitaba salir un rato, bailar, tomar, hablar con chicas, ya sabes cosas comunes. – Chat esperaba que esa excusa por lo menos hiciera que el odio que Marinette le tenía bajara. Pero solo lo empeoro todo

¿Así que estás cansado de estar con casa solo conmigo? – Dijo agachando la cabeza

¡No! No es lo que-

Y prefieres bailar, tomar y estar con otras chicas

My lady yo-

¡Hazlo cuando vuelvas a la normalidad maldito imbécil! – Estalló. Su rostro estaba rojo de furia - ¡Como estúpida me preocupo por ti y todo lo que te pase! ¡Que nadie lo descubra, que nadie te entregue para que hagan experimentos con tu cuerpo! ¡Eres mi mascota! ¡Y yo te cuido! Pero como grandísimo idiota tu prefieres eso a tu seguridad. No me importa lo que hagas con chicas o si quieres ir a fiestas, pero por favor, hazlo cuando todo esté bien. No quiero que nada te pase – Eso ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, de modo tal que partió el corazón de Chat en mil partes

My lady. –

La llave de la casa esta oculta donde siempre. No voy a volver hoy… -

Marinette le dio la espalda a Chat, quien quedo estático en el lugar. Y vio, como lentamente la pequeña figura de Ladybug se perdía entre la gente. Y sin siquiera notarlo, las finas lagrimas descendían por su rostro, haciéndole ver cuán idiota había sido.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette estaba furiosa. Ella se preocupaba tanto por él, lo cuidaba y quería como si de un hijo se tratase. Ella lo quería mucho, era su mascota después de todo, es más, incluso lo veía como si fuera parte de la familia. Y le dolía tanto el solo hecho de pensar que era tan aburrido estar con ella que prefería arriesgar su seguridad con tal de estar con otras mujeres. No era la persona ni más divertida ni más interesante del mundo, eso lo sabía bien, pero quería creer que el disfrutaba su compañía tanto como ella lo hacía con él. Era una estúpida.

Salió de la fiesta y comenzó a vagabundear por las oscuras calles de la ciudad. No era la mejor noche. Primero el recuerdo de Adrien, y ahora una pelea con Chat ¿Es que acaso algo más podía salir mal?

Recordaba que fue una noche como esta en la que conoció a Adrien. Llovía muy fuerte y el amablemente se ofreció a darle su paraguas, aun consciente de que se mojaría entero en el trayecto a su casa. Era amable con ella, siempre que le hablaba era dulce y cálido, le producía sensaciones que ella no sabría describir.

Se comportaba como idiota cada vez que estaba cerca de él, pero es que no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía, era un sentimiento simplemente especial. A pesar de que él no sepa quién es ella, después de todo eran muchas chicas las que trabajaban en ese lugar, y ella no destacaba para nada.

Fue una tarde como tantas en que ella salió de trabajar, miro de reojo a Adrien, ya dispuesta para al día siguiente confesarle su amor. Pero al día siguiente él no apareció, y tampoco al día después de ese, y en realidad, él no volvió a aparecer luego de un mes.

Los primeros días fueron terribles, esa soledad, esa desesperación de que él se haya marchado de repente de su vida. Se sentía inquieta, se sentía profundamente dolida, porque sabía bien sus sentimientos jamás llegarían a él. Ella quería por lo menos despedirse de él, un simple adiós sería suficiente para seguir adelante.

El dolor del desamor es tan fuerte que solo quienes lo han experimentado pueden entender el sentimiento. A veces, incluso la idea de la muerte cruza las mentes pensando que así se aliviara ese terrible dolor.

Pero antes que esa clase de pensamientos llegara a su mente ella encontró un pequeño gato negro, al que le puso Chat Noir, al que cuido y al que realmente amo. Un gato que tiño su mundo de colores, colores que ella realmente nunca imagino.

Pero al parecer ella no tiño su mundo del mismo color.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos de la plaza y soltó un largo suspiro. Ese gato idiota le había sacado los ánimos, y su estúpido enamoramiento había lastimado de nuevo su corazón. Cuando más necesitaba a ese gato el muy maldito salía de fiesta, así de amarga era su vida.

No pienso eso que dije – Escuchó a sus espaldas – En realidad solo he ido a dos fiestas en mi vida. Ambas para mi cumpleaños. Son aburridas y siempre fui bastante tímido por lo que hablar con chicas para ese tipo de cosas no era lo mío, no estaba interesado en eso. Ni siquiera tuve una novia. – Marinette agachó la cabeza – No me interesaba la fiesta realmente, yo solo quería estar contigo, no quería que nadie más baile contigo. Solo estaba celoso y me comporte de manera muy estúpida. – Ella cerró los ojos al sentir que alguien se sentaba a su lado – Solo pensé que, si te encontraba, podía pedir que bailes, aunque sea una vez conmigo, antes de que vuelva a ser un gato otra vez. Pensé como idiota cosas como en las típicas películas románticas. Te vería, me verías, tomaría tu mano y comenzaríamos a bailar, las luces nos iluminarían solo a nosotros dos, la música sonaría y en ese momento para mí solo existiría tu hermoso rostro. Pensé que será un momento inolvidable y valdría la pena arriesgar todo por ello. – Marinette no se había dado cuenta, pero varias lagrimas habían empezado a caer por su rostro – Mírame My Lady – Ella lentamente abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y miro a su lindo gatito, él igual estaba llorando. Chat tomo su rostro y lo acaricio, limpiando con la yema de sus dedos pulgares las lágrimas que se escapaban de su hermoso rostro. – Lo siento mucho… Para mí, estas antes que todo el mundo. Mirar televisión contigo es más importante que cualquier fiesta llena de fastidiosa gente. Nunca dudes eso my Lady.

Eres un idiota Chat – Ella saltó sobre él para estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo

Pero soy tu gato idiota

.

.

.

.

.

Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Alya, pero esa noche decidió sacar a pasear a su gato. Es verdad que él estaba todo el día encerrado en su casa, aun cuando ella no estaba. Pero es que lo estaba cuidando, no quería que nada le pasara.

Mientras ambos paseaban por el oscuro parque ella miro de reojo a Chat, vestía un traje negro que había hecho a pedido de él una vez. Su rostro era iluminado por la hermosa luna, cuya luz hacia que sus verdes ojos resaltaran y se vieran realmente hermosos. Nunca había pensado en Chat como alguien lindo, no es que no lo fuera, pero para ella era su lindo gatito y nada más que eso.

Ahora mismo quisiera que vuelva a ser un animal para abrazarlo muy fuerte, ya que cuando era humano le resultaba más incómodo y vergonzoso, jamás abrazaba chicos, y ahora reconociendo su belleza mucho menos, Marinette nunca había abrazado a un chico lindo. Ahora Chat la miro y sonrió, con una hermosa sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes con pequeños colmillos. Al sentir la penetrante mirada de Marinette se sintió incómodo y se sonrojo un poco. Él era muy lindo y adorable, su linda mascota.

Si se ponía a pensarlo Chat le recordaba a Adrien. Bueno, de actitud eran completamente opuestos. Pero ambos tenían un cabello rubio hermoso y unos verdes ojos como esmeraldas. Y su rostro, lo que podía ver de Chat, igual era similar. Pero eran muy distintos a la vez.

Volvió a pensar en su amor. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Como desearía tenerlo frente a ella ahora, y soltar de una vez todos sus sentimientos y quizás así, solo quizás, pueda seguir adelante. Se sentía aferrada a un sentimiento, a un amor que ni siquiera le prestaba atención, a un amor imposible. Pero si no lo amaba a él, si no veía su futuro con él ¿Con quién lo haría?

La luz de la luna te hace ver incluso más linda My Lady – Dijo de manera galante. Ella rio un poco, ese gatito siempre era tan travieso – Me gustaría estar aquí un poco más, pero…- Suspiró

¿Pero…?

Ya es tarde, puede hacerse de día en cualquier momento – Ella miró hacia abajo, era verdad, en cualquier momento volvería a ser un felino.

Volvamos a nuestro hogar Chat – Él le sonrió, era la primera vez que sentía podía volver a un "hogar", con su amor, con su familia

Si mi Lady… -

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, ella sabía que debía llamar a Alya e inventarle alguna excusa, no quería preocuparla ni hacerla sentir mal por dejarla plantada en la fiesta. Pero realmente no quería estar allí, deseaba volver a su casa con su gato cuanto antes, era peligroso que alguien lo viese fuera de ésta.

Ya una vez en ella Chat abrazo a Marinette por detrás y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, ésta rio un poco, siempre era tan cariñoso. El sentimiento de Marinette era diferente al de Chat, ella lo veía como un gatito adorable al cual amaba con su alma, pero Chat la veía como el amor de su vida, una bella princesa con la que quería vivir para siempre.

Chat lo sabía. Sabía que de ser una mascota a ser amado tenía un largo camino que recorrer. Y él estaba dispuesto a ello.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y con un largo suspiro Marinette atendió.

¿Dónde estás? –

Alya…- Suspiró – Lo siento, volví a casa no me sentía muy bien

¿Paso algo? –

Solo… Recordé cosas. – Alya entendió de inmediato a que se refería y solo suspiro

¿Necesitas que vaya a tu casa? – Los ojos de Marientte se abrieron

¡No! – Gritó – Es decir, necesito dormir.

De acuerdo. Hablamos mañana entonces

Si, nos vemos Alya

Adiós Marinette.

Marinette paso al baño, se quitó el maquillaje y se puso su pijama. Para cuando salió Chat estaba recostado en la cama también con su pijama puesta, listo para dormir un rato antes de volver a ser un gato.

Ya no le daba pena dormir con él, quizá sea mal visto que una chica y un chico duerman juntos, pero ella sabía que Chat era un caballero, jamás se propasaría con ella. Se tapó y Chat como siempre la abrazo por detrás, oliendo su dulce aroma a vainilla y sintiendo el calor que su cuerpo desprendía.

Se amaban, quizá de forma diferente pero el vínculo que tenían sin duda era especial.

Sentir la compañía de su minino le hacía sentir más tranquila. Ahora si pudiendo pensar en Adrien. ¿Qué haría con él? Quizá sea mejor que lo olvide de una vez y pueda seguir su vida adelante, conocer otros chicos como dijo Alya.

Le era tan doloroso pensar en olvidarse de él. Siendo tan lindo y caballero, pero debía olvidar ese sentimiento que sentía por él, seguir adelante. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo y para ser sincera nunca hubiera tenido una oportunidad con él.

Yo estoy enamorada de alguien… - Comenzó a hablar Marinette. Chat no dijo nada, acaricio su cabello, sabía que ella solo quería que la escuchara – Él era lindo, inteligente y muy amable… Siempre que necesitaba algo me ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio. – Su voz bajo – Me gustaba mucho mirarlo… Pero él jamás me miraba a mi… Nunca fui una chica muy llamativa, soy tímida e insegura. Además de aburrida y nada atractiva. Jamás estuve conforme conmigo misma y se perfectamente él jamás se hubiera fijado en mi – Su voz tembló – Estaba lleno de chicas un millón de veces mejores, pero a pesar de eso… Yo realmente quería estar con él…- Chat la abrazó más fuerte – Pero ahora. - Su voz fue firme – Voy a seguir adelante –

No seas ridícula My Lady…- Él dijo con calma – Vivo contigo, te veo todos los días y yo mejor que nadie se lo que eres, quien eres y lo que vales. Quizá si sea verdad que eres tímida e insegura, pero eso no tiene por qué ser un defecto. Mientras sigas siendo tú, esa chica amable y hermosa, que da todo sin pedir nada a cambio, esa chica talentosa, divertida y aunque no lo sepa, fuerte. Tu timidez es adorable y tu forma de ser magnética, quizá no todos lo noten a primera vista. Pero yo sé que eres el mejor tesoro que pude haber encontrado. Todos tenemos defectos, conozco los tuyos como tú los míos. Pero cada uno de ellos es lo que te hace perfecta. – Ella sentía calor, una sensación de confort que jamás había sentido, era tan amable con ella – Por eso sé que quien no vea eso es un idiota. Yo te apoyare en lo que sea que decidas my Lady. –

Gracias Chat…-

De nada, para que están las mascotas si no para hacer felices a sus dueños. – Ella rio un poco y él la abrazo más fuerte

Eres el mejor gatito del mundo – Ya no se sentía triste.

El sol comenzó a salir y su cuerpo cambio, ella se dio vuelta para ver a ese lindo gatito que un día encontró bajo la lluvia. Lo abrazó y cerro sus ojos, era hora de dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día, uno en el que al fin dejaría atrás ese viejo amor…

OoO

Nota: ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Si ustedes gustan en breve subiré la continuación, ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo libre gracias a las vacaciones, hasta que lleguen los finales. Muchas gracias por los comentarios me animaron muchísimo a seguir esta historia y espero no haberlos decepcionado.

Díganme si quieren que suba la siguiente parte! En fin.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: ¡Holaaa! ¿Cómo están? Esta es la continuación (obviamente) del fic! Espero que les guste!

.

.

Chat Noir estaba molesto. ¡Que molesto! ¡Estaba furioso!

Una de esas tantas hermosas tardes de domingo, día que Marinette no trabajaba, se recostó en el sillón e intento prender la televisión, cada domingo a las 4:30 de la tarde daban una película de diferente. A veces era de terror, otras de acción, algunas románticas y también de comedia. En fin, había de todos los tipos y para todos los gustos.

Pero esa maravillosa tarde noto algo fuera de lugar. Y si, es que Marinette no estaba con su usual pijama a lunares rojos y pantuflas de unicornio. Sino que vestía una ropa, si bien era casual, no estaba como siempre. Y eso tenía una simple explicación.

Hoy vendrá Alya y un amigo suyo a casa, pórtate bien Chat, y ten cuidado, no quiero que nadie te descubra

¿Hasta cuándo se quedarán? ¡Hoy está la película de Dragon Ball Z! Dijiste que la veríamos juntos

Lo se Chat…- Suspiró. Camino hasta el baño y el pequeño felino la siguió. Peino sus hermosos cabellos negro azulado y los amarro con dos colitas, como lo hacía usualmente cada vez que salía – Sé que te lo prometí, lo siento, puedes verla en la pieza sin mí, dejare la tele prendida.

Pero quiero hacerlo contigo – Sus verdes y hermosos ojos se notaban tristes, sus orejas negras cayeron con pena, lo cual partió en dos el corazón de Marinette

Lo siento mucho Chat – Se agachó, lo levantó y abrazo fuerte – Prometo que el próximo domingo alquilare la película y la veremos juntos ¿Si? – Los hermosos ojos celestes de Marinette le transmitían un calor que él no sabría describir, por lo que simplemente sonrió

Está bien mi Lady. - El timbre sonó y Marinette bajo al gato, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

¡Ya voy! – Gritó mientras a todo paso corría para abrir la puerta. Chat la siguió de atrás. Cuando abrió la puerta detrás de esta estaba Alya, quien vestía una cabeza a cuadros color roja, un pantalón azul y sus típicos lentes.

¡Marinette! ¿Cómo has estado amiga?

¡Alya! Muy bien.

Mira, él es Luka – De detrás de Alya apareció un chico alto de cabellos negro con mechones celestes, vestía un buzo ancho y abierto de color negro, una remera gris y un pantalón negro. Tenía un par de muñequeras negras y uñas del mismo color. Pero lo que más resaltaba eran unos penetrantes ojos celestes muy claros. La actitud desinteresada y el rostro atractivo sin duda puso algo nerviosa a Marinette, cosa que Chat de inmediato noto.

Ah. Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Ma-Marinette. – Dijo sonriendo. El chico le sonrió

Igualmente, Marinette.

¿Por qué no pasamos a tomar algo? – Dijo Alya dándole un pequeño guiño a Marinette. Oh no, Chat sabia las intenciones de ella, y no le gustaba para nada a donde estaba yendo esa "visita de amigos".

Claro…-

No era la primera vez que Alya insinuaba e insistía que Marinette conociera a más gente, y si no era como pareja, por lo menos que tenga amigos, o alguien con quien estar un rato. No tenía nada de malo. Lo que si era raro es que Marinette acepte.

Quizá después de que tomo la decisión de olvidar a su pasado amor, ella se dé la oportunidad de sentir algo por alguien más. Y Chat quería ser ese alguien.

Por eso no podía perder contra ese don nadie. Él era lindo, quizá ahora con ese cuerpo de gato Marinette no lo pueda ver. Pero había muchas chicas que lo decían y alguna vez fue modelo. Por lo que quería creer que era lindo. Más que ese intruso.

Alya cada dos por tres intentaba hacer acercamientos entre Marinette y Luka, los empujaba, hacia bromas como _"son tal para cual"_ _"harían linda pareja"_ y demás. Cosa que realmente estaba poniendo furioso a Chat. ¡Debía hacer algo!

El chico se mostraba desinteresado en un principio, pero mientras más hablaban más parecía interesarle Marinette, sus instintos felinos se lo decían. Es por ello que se dedicó a molestarlo. Se subió sobre Marinette para que ella le prestara atención. Cosa que lograba ya que ella comenzaba a hacerle mimos y hablarle como si fuera un bebe. Eso le hacía perder el hilo de la conversación.

Marinette. ¿Qué tal si dejas al gato en la pieza? – Sugirió Alya, viendo que esta parecía más interesada en el felino que en el chico. Y es que en parte le ponía nerviosa ver a ese chico guapo frente a ella, era como le pasaba al principio con Adrien. Además, no quería dejar de lado a Chat, él estaba siempre con ella y dejarlo en la pieza para que no moleste le parecía algo muy feo

Ah, lo siento. – Dijo sonriendo con un leve sonrojo – Ve a descansar en tu cama Chat. - Le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza y dejo al gato en el suelo, quien a regañadientes se fue a la cama.

Luka nos estaba contando de su banda. – Ella lo miro asombrada

Sí, es una banda de Rock, por el momento solo hacemos _covers_ de cantantes como Jagged Stone, pero más adelante nos gustaría componer alguna. ¿Te gustaría venir a escucharlos Marinette?

Claro, adoro a Jagged Stone. Es mi cantante favorito

El mío igual. Veo que tenemos cosas en común Marinette. – Ese comentario no le gusto para nada a Chat, quien furioso. Pero no termino ahí, el muy descarado llevo su mano para tomar la de Marinette, por debajo de la mesa y él sin pensarlo fue y lo ataco, Chat salto un poco y rasguño su mano e intentó morderla. – Auch

¡Chat! ¿Qué haces? Pórtate bien. – Lo regaño confundida Marinette, él jamás hacia esas cosas. – Ahh. Supongo que tendré que dejarte en la habitación – Se lamentó Marinette. No le gustaba hacerle eso a Chat, luego le pediría perdón. Tomó al felino y lo dejo en la habitación, encendió la televisión para que no se aburra y cerró la puerta. – Ven Luka, lo siento él no es así. Deja que te cure. - Dijo viendo como un poco de sangre salía de la herida de su mano. Éste asintió y acompaño a Marinette al baño, Alya le guiño un ojo.

Tu casa es muy bonita Marinette, llena de colores.

G-Gracias…- Dijo nerviosa

Y tu igual…- Ella bajo la mirada, tomó el vaso un algodón y alcohol yodado, le puso sobre la herida el alcohol y luego lo seco con el algodón, finalmente le puso una curita

¡Ya está! -

Gracias – Ella simplemente fue hasta la cocina donde Alya los esperaba mirando su celular.

Marinette comprendió lo que intento Luka, coquetear. Pero a pesar de que le parezca tan lindo y genial, no se sentía lista para eso todavía. Su corazón tenía que sanar. Y por extraño que parezca no sintió que él fuera su doctor.

El resto de la tarde fue amena, Marinette con sus acciones para con el chico se notó ya más decidida en lo que quería su corazón demostró claramente que no estaba interesada en él. Lástima que Chat no podía escuchar ni ver nada, así que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Luka se fue cerca de las 7 y Alya decidió quedarse un poco más, por algún motivo a Marinette no le gustaba tener visitas de noche, y se lo dijo claramente una vez, sin poder responderle el por qué.

¡Amiga! ¿Qué fue eso? ¡El chico claramente estaba interesado en ti! Y no le diste ni la hora. – Marinette sonrió nerviosa – Creí que te gustaría

Y lo hace, pero…

Sigues pensando en Adrien. –

¡No! Es solo que…- Como decirle para que ya no insista, sabía que lo hacía por su bien, pero no era lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento

No me digas que ya conociste a alguien -

¡Si! Es decir…- Doblo la mirada ante la cara de asombro y curiosidad de su amiga

¿Quién es? -

Yo…- Suspiró – No puedo decirte - ¿Qué le diría? Estaba mintiendo y lo sabía. Ya que había empezado era mejor llevar las cosas hasta el final – Es solo… Un chico fastidioso, que siempre hace chistes malos sobre gatos, es algo divertido, amble, un caballero, tiene hermosos ojos verdes y sin duda, es como mi mejor amigo…- Inevitablemente pensó en Chat, no sabía si estaba bien decirle eso, pero su corazón le gritaba que era lo mejor, así Alya dejaría de molestar y en parte le diría la verdad. Si amaba a Chat, era su lindo felino, la cuidaba, la quería y la esperaba siempre en su casa, casa que ahora sentía era un hogar. Ella lo había pensado bien, no estaba sola, tenía alguien que la espere cuando regrese, alguien que la consuele cuando estaba triste y alguien que le dé el afecto que ella deseaba. No besaría a Chat Noir de ese modo, ni haría cosas de pareja, pero no era necesario eso para ser feliz junto a él. Su sola presencia era lo único que ella necesitaba

Vaya… No me lo esperaba… Suena como tu tipo. Adivino ¿Es rubio? – Marinette se sonrojo fuertemente al comentario – Apunte ¿Verdad? Si ya tienes a alguien debiste habérmelo dicho

No es nada formal, solo lo estoy conociendo -

De acuerdo, ya no insistiré. Pero cuando sea algo formal o cuando todo termine quiero que me lo hagas saber.

Si Alya. -

Ya es de noche. Es mejor que me vaya -

Si, te acompaño a la puerta. –

.

.

.

.

De noche, ese domingo Chat se encontraba en la cama recostado limando sus largas uñas, cosa que sin duda le resultaba algo gracioso a Marinette. El problema es que crecían mucho y le resultaba molesto.

Al principio este se mostró frio con Marinette por haberlo encerrado, eso lo había hecho sentir muy mal y ella estuvo un buen rato disculpándose. Hasta que este acepto, además sabía que en parte era su culpa por haber atacado al chico. Los celos lo dominaron.

Marinette quería conocer chicos, salir con chicos, bailar con chicos, besar a chicos. Y él estaba atrapado en un estúpido cuerpo de gato. Y eso solo haría que ella lo viera como una linda mascota a la cual cuidar. No quería eso, él quería que Marinette lo ame como él lo hacía con ella. Quería que lo bese, quería que baile con él, y solo lo mire a él. Ser el chico de sus sueños, el dueño de su corazón, como ella lo era de él.

Marinette recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Alya. Había mentido, eso no estaba bien, pero desde que adopto a Chat no le parecía tan mala idea quedarse soltera. Es decir, ella no estaba ni se sentía sola, y no le parecía importante tener que hacer ese tipo de cosas de parejas, ella con una simple compañía era feliz. Además, no había mentido del todo, porque Chat era justo como ella lo describió. Pero era su mascota no su pareja, aun así… Ella realmente lo quería.

¿Te gusta bailar mi Lady? – Preguntó Chat Noir mientras seguía concentrado en sus uñas. Ella se había atado el pelo en un rodete, era más como así cuando estaba por irse a dormir. Pensó un momento en la respuesta

No lo sé, no me gustan mucho las fiestas por la gente. Además, soy tímida, no sé si me animaría a hacerlo con tanta gente. Por lo general yo solo como y tomo en las fiestas, y cuando quiero bailar lo hago sola en mi habitación

¿Nunca bailaste con algún chico? – Ella se sonrojo. Era patético que una chica de esa edad jamás haya tenido ningún tipo de intimidad con otro hombre. No es que no haya dado sus primeros besos y algo más, nada grande, pero escenas románticas como esas la apenaban mucho, y solo se veía con Adrien haciendo eso. Desde que lo conoció no tuvo ojos para nadie más. Pero se había decidido a olvidarlo ¡Basta de pensar en eso Marinette! Se dijo.

No… Sé que suena algo tonto que alguien con mi edad, es que soy tímida, y nunca nadie, bueno, es decir, tampoco soy linda y yo -

Yo tampoco jamás lo hice. – Ella abrió los ojos asombrada. Por la forma de ser de él y lo lindo que era, sin duda le sorprendió. Chat tenía la pinta de todo un casanova, era lindo, divertido, coqueto y muy amable. A veces era tonto y hacia chistes malos, pero eso no le quitaba lo genial que era. – Te dije que solo fui a dos fiestas. Me invitaron a bailar varias chicas – Si, ella lo supuso – Pero no acepte, no me sentía cómodo. – Dejo de lado la lima y se paró. Marinette estaba apoyada contra el parco de la puerta – ¿Te gusta ese chico? – Ahora cambio el tema. Marinette se puso nerviosa

No, en realidad no quiero nada con nadie en este momento – Se sintió un poco más aliviado, pero no del todo.

Y… ¿Te hubiera gustado bailar así con él o tu viejo amor? – Ella se sintió incluso más nerviosa. Pero que decir, realmente no sabía si se hubiera animado a hacer algo así, por más que amara a Adrien o le gustara Luka

No, no creo, ya te dije soy tímida, ese tipo de cosas…-

Préstame tu celular -

Esta ahí – Indico la mesa de luz, Chat corrió a buscarlo - ¿Para qué lo quieres?

Tu y yo vamos a bailar -

¿Eh? ¡No! Claro que no Chat, te dije que yo- Este prendió una música lenta

Sé que te gusta el Rock. A mi igual, ambos amamos a Jagged Stone. Pero hoy usted princesa me concederá esta pieza – Él dejo el celular en la cama, se puso una pierna de rodilla y como todo un caballero extendió la mano, invitando a su princesa a bailar. Y como decir que no cuando podía esa expresión de caballero de brillante armadura

Tímidamente ella puso su mano sobre la que Chat le había extendido, él sintió la suavidad de ésta, todo el cuerpo de Marinette era suave, no lo decía de un modo pervertido ¡Eso jamás! Ella era su princesa, y él quería ser su príncipe.

La música sonaba, Chat se levantó y tomo la mano de su princesa, le dio un beso en el dorso de ésta y se dispuso a bailar. Con una mano la sujetó de la cintura tímidamente, con la otra sus brazos se entrelazaron, abrazando su espalda. Tal y como siempre soñó. La música sonaba, ellos bailaban y parecía nada existir. Marinette se sonrojo al ver de cerca los hermosos ojos de Chat, tan bellos que parecían unas esmeraldas. Él realmente era un chico amable y lindo, era inevitable no quererlo con todo su corazón. De seguro había muchas chicas tras de él, y sin esa mascara mucho más. Eso en parte la entristeció.

Pero no quería pensar más. Ahora solo quería dejarse llevar por la melodía, por el ritmo lento en que ambos se movían al bailar, en sus hermosos ojos, en sus cálidos brazos y en esa sonrisa que sin duda grabaría como el mejor tesoro de su vida.

Sus pies se movían torpemente, ninguno sabia bailar, por ello iban lento, aprendiendo juntos como moverse. Ambos deseando que esa pieza jamás acabe.

Chat no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara, estaba tan feliz, sin duda sería el mejor día de su vida. Ver a su hermosa Marinette, sonriendo con un leve sonrojo, mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban, no tenía precio. Era sin duda la visión más bella del mundo.

Bailaron por horas hasta que ambos, sin decir una palabra se recostaron en la cama, se taparon, abrazaron y por fin quedaron dormidos.

Sin saberlo, en esa simple pieza de baile, todo improvisado y sin arreglos, el amor que sentía Marinette por Chat daría otro rumbo.

.

.

Nota: ¡Hola! He tenido tiempo así que pude seguir con la continuación, quiero aprovechar estas vacaciones que tengo tiempo libre antes de los finales u.u

Mando saludos a karen Agreste, sonrais777, Teresito Uchiha Bugaboo, megumi-chan2112, tsubasa23 y Zoe. Gracias por sus ánimos :3

¡Ah! Karen ya te di tu respuesta por mensaje privado, por si no lo viste. Me gusta la idea, me hace sentir importante(?) Jaja

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en cuanto pueda subiré la continuación!

Gracias por leer! Saludos 😉


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy era viernes por la tarde, Matinette había llegado hace ya algún tiempo del trabajo, ambos habían comido y ahora se disponían a descansar.

Chat Noir se quedó mirando fijamente a Marinette, ella estaba concentrada dibujando sobre el sillón, siempre se recostaba tomaba su lápiz, goma y sacapuntas; y apoyando su cuaderno sobre sus piernas comenzaba a dibujar. Sus largas pestañas se veían hermosas cuando estaba de perfil, y su mirada serena le demostraba sin duda cuanto disfrutaba hacerlo. Ella era un ángel, un hermoso y puro ángel que ahora tenía al gusto de contemplar. ¡Y es que como no serlo! Con esas finas fracciones en su rostro, era piel perfecta y esos grandes ojos que irradiaban una sensación de amor y bondad.

En esos momentos, él siempre permanecía en silencio, mirando con detenimiento su bello rostro, los gestos que hacía y como sus delicadas manos trazaban el papel. Prefería no hablarle ni molestarla, el sonido de la televisión o la música seria molesto para ella, y no quería arruinar su paz.

Marinette era tan bella, cada rasgo de ella la hacía perfecto, aun sus pequeños defectos la hacían a sus ojos una mujer perfecta, preciosa y única, no creía encontrar a nadie mejor en la vida.

Tristemente él sentía que quizá no era lo suficiente para ella. Pero con ese cuerpo de gato siempre podría estar a su lado. No quería volver a la normalidad, sabía que si eso pasaba seria despedirse de Marinette, y eso sería horrible.

¿Qué te gustaba hacer antes en tu tiempo libre Chat? – Le preguntó ella dejando de lado su dibujo. Él pensó un momento, rascándose un poco la oreja con sus patas. –

Lo de siempre Marinette, jugar videojuegos, ver películas, no salía mucho que digamos. –

¿No tenías amigos? – Preguntó ella

Algunos. Muchos eran solo por conveniencia, al igual que las mujeres que me rodeaban – Suspiró con desgano. La verdad es que él no era tan feliz como muchos pensarían. Tenía todo lo que alguien pudiera querer, talento, belleza, dinero, pero no tenía lo más importante, amor.

¿No extrañas a nadie? – Él volvió a pensar un momento

Puede ser a mi amigo. Cuando era Ad- Se detuvo en seco – Cuando era humano, era la única persona con la que me sentía cómodo y sentía de verdad le importaba. Siempre me dijo que encontraría una persona que me amaría de verdad. Él siempre insistía que intente con alguna de todas las chicas que me amaban. Pero yo sabía que más que amor, ellas solo sentían atracción. – La miró sonriendo – Y luego llegaste tú a mi vida… Y siento solo amor. – Ella rio un poco y acaricio su cabeza. Ronroneo un poco acercándose y restregándose contra la mano de la chica. – Por eso no quiero volver a la normalidad. – Ella sonrió, tampoco lo quería, estaba bien como estaba. Pero sabía no podían vivir así para siempre.

Chat Noir realmente tenía miedo que Marinette descubra quien era antes de eso. Quizá ella se decepcione de quien es él, quizá no es lo suficientemente lindo, divertido y genial, quizá ella no ame esa parte superficial de él. Sí, eso era Adrien Agreste, una simple capa superficial. Era un chico prometedor en todos los aspectos, al ser rico y ser modelo tenia a quien quisiera a sus pies, todos lo amaban, pero… ¿Eso era realmente amor?

Marinette no quería al chico superficial, ella conocía cada uno de sus defectos, de vez en cuando se los recalcaba, pero a pesar de eso ella lo quería, a ese chico imperfecto y juguetón, que cada día la esperaba sonriente en su hogar. No quería que Marinette se decepcione de él. He incluso peor, ame más esa parte de él. Ya un par de veces vio fotos suyas entre las cosas de Marinette, como gato era muy curioso, y si bien se sintió alagado, él quería que quisiera al verdadero Adrien.

Quizá incluso conoció a Marinette y no le prestó atención, eso le dolería un montón, hasta pudo haberla herido. No era y no quería ser ese chico de las fotos. Él era Chat Noir, se sentía como Chat Noir, y ese era el lado del que Adrien quería que Marinette se enamorara.

Aunque sabiendo que a ella él le gustaba era un gran paso. Ahora solo debía conquistar su corazón.

Ya está por anochecer Chat – Informo Marinette, viendo como los últimos rayos de luz se apagaban en el horizonte.

¡Iré a la habitación por mi ropa! – El pequeño animal salto del sillón al suelo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la habitación que compartía con Marinette.

¿Qué quieres de comer hoy? – Gritó para que Chat la escuchara desde la habitación

¡Yo cocino mi lady! Usted ya trabajo, merece descansar – Ella sonrió, era todo un "amo de casa".

De acuerdo, sorpréndeme gatito.

Miró por la ventana, realmente faltaba poco para navidad, y todavía no sabía que regalarle a Chat. Quería que sea especial. Chat le había dado las fuerzas que necesitaba, la había acompañado, querido y protegido. Él siempre estaba cuando ella lo necesitaba, y si tenía algún problema, le contaba mientras jugaba con sus cabellos y luego ya se sentía mejor.

No supo en qué punto ver sus verdes ojos se volvió lo más hermoso en su día. Cada vez que lo veía jugar con un ovillo de lana, limpiar su cuerpo con la lengua, poner esas típicas expresiones engreídas, se le hacía algo hermoso, que llenaba su corazón de algo que no podía ni quería comprender. Ese minino lleno su mundo de alegría otra vez.

Ya no pensaba más en Adrien, desde la charla con Alya se sintió libre al fin, dejo atrás de una vez por todas ese doloroso e imposible amor. Ahora, ya varios meses después, podía sentir que de verdad no lo amaba. Le gustaría verlo y decirle todo lo que alguna vez sintió, para así cerrar el ciclo.

¿Y que desea usted para cenar mi lady? – Dijo coqueto saliendo de la habitación, vestía un pijama de color negro en el pantalón y verde en la remera.

Mmm, puede ser albóndigas con arroz –

¡Lo que usted ordene mi lady! – Camino hacia la cocina. Marinette le había enseñado a cocinar todo tipo de cosas, y en su tiempo libre el igual indago para así aprender más platillos y deleitar a su dueña por las noches. Ella trabajaba muy duro para mantenerlos, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ayudar en la casa cuando era humano. Así sea cocinando o limpiando.

Ella miró por un momento el techo. Sus padres no estaban conformes con la charla que habían tenido hace unos días. Ellos habían dicho que desde hace ya mucho no salía tanto de casa ni iba a verlos. Y ahora que les había dicho que pasaría parte de la navidad en su casa con su gato mucho menos. Ella comería con sus padres y pasaría un momento. Pero el brindis lo quería hacer con su minino. Dejarlo solo en navidad sería algo muy doloroso para él. Y ella jamás haría algo que lastime a Chat.

Chat le había dicho varias veces que sería bueno que valla con sus padres a festejar, que él estaría bien solo en casa. Pero sabía perfectamente que no era así. Chat era su familia ahora.

Me gustaría que para navidad cocinaras algún pan dulce Chat – Dijo Marinette mientras seguía dibujando, estaba ansiosa por terminar su modelo. Un hermoso vestido para un cumpleaños de 15. Realmente le gustaba como estaba quedando, así que con muchas ansias quería terminarlo y ya empezar a armarlo.

¿No estarás con tus padres mi lady? – Dijo confundido y algo preocupado

Cenare con ellos. Luego quieren ir a ver los fuegos artificiales y las hermosas luces del centro en la Torre Eiffel. Yo vendré a hacer el brindis contigo, ya para ese momento serás humano. Podemos comer pan dulce, y todo tipo de golosinas que comprare. – Desde la cocina Chat Noir sonrió con alegría pura, Marinette lo había elegido a él para pasar la navidad.

¡Solo faltan unos días! Puedes comprar mis materiales mi lady, así puedo practicar un pan dulce primero así para navidad comemos uno mejor – Marinette sonrió

¡Claro gatito! Mañana pasare a comprar, pero estoy segura que te saldrá delicioso. – Una navidad en un hogar. Chat Noir estaba realmente ansioso.

Tráeme además para hacer un budín y todos los materiales que quieras, te cocinare todo lo que pidas la noche anterior mi lady. – Ella sonrió

Supongo que con un budín no estaría mal gatito – A ella le cansaba cocinar, su familia tenía una panadería siempre cocino y estuvo rodeada de comida, ahora que era independiente y tenía su amo de casa, descansaría de esas labores.

Marinette se preguntó que sentiría el día que Chat y ella se separen, por algún motivo últimamente estaba demasiado ansiosa por ello. También temía que alguien lo esté buscando, y se lo lleve de su vida. Sabía que era muy probable que algún día se tendrían que separar, y eso sería realmente doloroso.

Esos pensamientos no la dejaron dormir esa noche.

Miró como Chat dormía a su lado. Estaba relajado, sus hermosos y verdes ojos estaban cerrados, y esa expresión de paz se le hacía terriblemente adorable. Acarició los rubios cabellos de su mascota, se veía hermoso. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse ¿Desde cuento veía a Chat como alguien hermoso?

Tuvo miedo. Sabía que Chat jamás la lastimaría, o por lo menos no querría hacerlo, pero tenía temor de descubrir un nuevo sentimiento por él. Es por eso que, cuando se encontró a si misma acercando sus labios a los de su dormido compañero sintió un escalofrió, como si su instinto le gritara algo. Chat era lindo, amable y todo lo que alguien podría querer, pero no quería cruzar esa línea, sentía desasosiego. Se detuvo, no, realmente no podía besarlo. Pero antes de darse cuenta, sus labios fueron encontrados con los ajenos.

Su rostro se pintó de rojo, su respiración se agito y contemplo unos hermosos ojos verdes, que la miraban como si ella fuera lo más precioso del mundo. Él igual tenía un leve sonrojo, bien oculto por su máscara, y esa hermosa sonrisa que ella quiso mirar para siempre. Los corazones de ambos latían fuerte, el hermoso tacto de sus labios juntos en ese segundo despertó en ellos una sensación nueva, y vieja a la vez.

Los labios de Chat, a pesar de que solo los sintió por un segundo, eran cálidos y suaves. No podía dejar de querer repetir esa extraña, pero no lo haría. Solo se quedó mirando a Chat, con sus grandes ojos celestes y una sonrisa que quedaría para él como un inolvidable recuerdo.

Ella cerro sus ojos, y Chat la atrajo más hacia sí, colocando sus brazos en su cintura, para estrecharla en un cálido abrazo. No supo por qué Marinette lo intentó besar, y mucho menos de donde el saco el impulso de hacerlo. Pero estaba feliz, porque a pesar de eso, ella solo le sonrió, con una mirada que le demostraba que ella igual disfrutó ese pequeño tacto.

No pensaría más en ello, era hora de dormir.

Luego del beso, para ellos las cosas siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Seguían durmiendo juntos, haciéndose mimo y riendo. Hacían su vida cotidiana. Por un lado, Chat quería volver intentar besar a Marinette, a ella pareció no haberle molestado, pero tampoco quería hacer algo que la incomode, no se aprovecharía de su princesa.

Marinette por su parte estaba confundida, ella no supo el por qué tuvo esos terribles deseos de besar a Chat, de sentir esa cálida mirada sobre su cuerpo, reflejarse en sus hermosos ojos verdes. No se sentía arrepentida por ello, fue una sensación que despertó cosas en ella que jamás creyó.

Ya tengo el pan dulce y budín mi lady – Mañana seria navidad. Chat tenía todo listo para compartir una linda velada con Marinette. Los padres de esta vendrían temprano a la casa de la chica. Por lo que incluso en ese momento podría estar con ella, después de todo solo cuando ya era de noche volvía a ser semi-humano.

Bien hecho gatito. – Se acercó a él y acaricio sus rubios cabellos.

Faltaba tan poco, tenían todo listo, la comida, la decoración y las ganas de festejar juntos esa linda navidad. Para Chat la primera que sentía tendría verdadero amor.

Cuando el día siguiente llegaron los papas de Marinette. Abrazaron cálidamente a su hija y le entregaron un regalo el cual ella gustosa abrió, se trataba de un suéter de color blanco y rojo. Ella les entrego un par de gorros a ambos, eran alargados y con un pompón en la punta. La madre de Marinette se acercó a Chat y acaricio su cabeza, éste ronroneando se refregó a su mano, a los padres de Marinette le gustaban los animales. Además, sabia lo bien que le había hecho a su hija la llegada de ese gatito.

La cena fue tranquila, había comido temprano por lo que Chat había podido compartir un momento con ellos. Cuando empezó a oscurecer él se fue a esconder en la pieza. Había podido disfrutar lo que era tener una familia por un buen rato, y sabía que haría el brindis con su lady.

¿Segura que no quieres venir cariño? – Preguntó nuevamente su madre. Ella sonrió

Si madre, estaré bien. Chat estará conmigo y quizá vaya a ver a Alya. – Eso ultimo era mentira, pero sabía tranquilizaría a su madre

De acuerdo, ¡Que tengas una feliz navidad hija mía! – Su madre la abrazo

Igualmente, ma, pa. – Ahora su padre las estrecho en un abrazo a ambas. Con un beso en la mejilla ambos se retiraron de la casa. Ella espero un rato hasta que finalmente fue hacia la habitación – Ya se fueron Chat, puedes salir. – Ella sonrió viendo como él se asomaba por la puerta, primero saliendo sus orejas felinas, cosa que le causo gracia. Sus orejas eran realmente adorables.

¡Muero de hambre mi lady! –

Vamos a probar ese delicioso pan dulce –

¡No te olvides del budín! –

La noche para Chat fue maravillosa, la mejor navidad de su vida. Marinette lo había elegido a él para compartir el brindis.

Ella comió alegre el pan dulce y budín, mientras que Chat ataco una caja de chocolates que ella había comprado. Hablaron con calma, vivían juntos hace casi un año por lo cual sentían la confianza de decirse cualquier cosa que cruzara por sus mentes. Jamás se aburrían juntos.

El reloj marco las 11:59, ambos se levantaron, tomaron sus copas con sidra y se acercaron a la ventana del departamento, mirando en silencio el cielo nocturno. Chat tomo la mano de Marinette, y ambos se perdieron en la mirada ajena. Los fuegos artificiales sonaron a la distancia y en la televisión se escuchaban los gritos de "feliz navidad", como siempre ella ponía la televisión en un canal de noticias donde pasaban para avisarles la hora.

Brindaron, mirándose fijamente.

Feliz Navidad mi Lady…- Dijo el tomando su sorbo de sidra.

Feliz Navidad mi gatito… - Ella igual bebió la sidra, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Los fuegos artificiales sonaban, y casi como si de una película se tratara Chat se acercó lentamente a los labios de Marinette. Ella se perdió en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Sus corazones latían cada vez más rápido, sentían que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, dejándolos sin aliento. Cada vez estaban más cerca, y con una traviesa sonrisa Chat beso la mejilla de Marinette, esta soltó una pequeña risa y estrecho a Chat contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Esta será una de las muchas navidades que pasaremos juntos Chat…- Dijo ella en su oído – Yo ya lo decidí – Chat y ella se separaron, éste la miraba con curiosidad – Pensé mucho en nosotros, y lo que llegaría a pasar el día que tengas que volver a la normalidad – Él suspiró, también pensó mucho en ello, sentía mucho temor por el futuro. Ambos sabían que esa duda rondo su cabeza por interminables noches e infinitas tardes. – Pero ahora eres como mi familia. Y no me importa que pase cuando vuelvas a ser humano, esta casa siempre estará abierta para ti, y cada navidad que quieras la pasaras conmigo. – Sus hermoso y grandes ojos lo miraban con un brillo especial, ella había tomado una decisión, estar con él hasta el final de sus días. No quería ni dudar ni temer más, ellos ahora eran familia y la familia no debía separarse jamás

¿No te enojaras? – Susurró y ella tomo sus manos – Si te decepcionas de quien soy en realidad…- Sonrió.

Ahora mismo se una sola cosa. Eres Chat Noir, mi lindo gatito, y pase lo que pase te prometo que siempre seré tu familia y que siempre te amare. -

Tengo miedo mi Lady…- Agachó su cabeza. Sin poder contenerlo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, apretando fuertemente sus puños. – No quiero volver a la normalidad. – Unas rebeldes lagrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro, apretó sus puños con impotencia. Las delicadas manos de Marinette tomaron su rostro y lo hicieron mirar fijamente

Ya no temas más… Yo no te dejare Chat. – Ella acercó su rostro al felino, beso sus ojos y lamio sus lágrimas. – Todo estará bien…- Ahora ella acerco sus labios a los de Chat y apenas si dando un rose le hizo saber algo a Chat, ella igual lo amaba.

Se alejó un poco y Chat ya no lloraba, ahora tenía una leve sonrisa. Tomo el rostro de Marinette con sus manos y ahora si la beso, con más intensidad que las veces anteriores. Ella cruzo sus brazos por el cuello de Chat y lo atrajo más hacia sí, él ahora tomo su pequeña cintura y la estrecho. Sus labios se movieron un poco, disfrutando la sensación del tacto, esa hermosa sensación de sentirse llenos, como si hubieran encontrado algo que los completaba. Era dulce y cálido, sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

Fue entonces cuando paso, una extraña luz salió del cuerpo de Chat, dejando toda la sala iluminada, impidiéndole ver nada. Lentamente esta comenzó a desaparecer, ambos confundidos y preocupados se separaron, y en cuanto esta se esfumo los ojos de Marinette se abrieron como platos.

A-Adrien…-


End file.
